1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to holders for medical tubing and, more particularly, is concerned with a medical tube clip device for use with oxygensupplying tubing and a cannula structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical advances in recent years have prompted the development of a variety of holders for various types of medical tubing. Formerly, such tubing was generally held in place on a patient's body by placement of strips of adhesive tape directly over the tubing onto the patient's body. For adjustment of the tubing, the adhesive strips would be removed and new strips applied to secure the adjusted tube in place. Such a process was quite painful for the patient since the skin was often irritated, bruised or torn by the adhesive tape. Additionally, the tape is easily contaminated by body fluids and not easily cleaned.
Therefore, a plurality of types of holders have been developed for use with particular types of medical tubing. Representative examples of such holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Schlesinger (3,990,454), Johnson (4,165,748), Levine et al (4,170,995) and Eldridge, Jr. (4,336,806).
The Schlesinger and Johnson holders are designed particularly for use with catheters. Their purpose is to restrain the range of motion of the catheter such that the catheter is essentially immobilized relative to the patient's body. Such restraint thereby prevents the inadvertent withdrawal of the catheter from the patient's body.
The Levine et al holder may be utilized with a catheter, as well as with nasogastric and intravenous tubing. The Eldridge, Jr. holder is basically utilized during surgical operations for anchoring vacuum tubes, electrical cords and the like to a surgical drape on the patient.
Each of these holders has relatively simple features for anchoring a particular tube within the holder and for releasing the tube for necessary adjustment on the patient. Each holder has an adhesive-coated backing feature for adhering to the patient's skin, as with the Schlesinger, Johnson and Levine et al holders, or to a surgical drape, as with the Eldridge, Jr. holder.
None of these holders, however, sufficiently address the needs of a person who requires a continuous tubular intake of oxygen. This person may be a hospital patient confined to a bed or may be ambulatory, residing at home or in a nursing home or retirement center. In particular, the ambulatory person needs a medical tube holder which will securely anchor the oxygen-carrying tube to his or her garment. Such anchoring serves to prevent twisting of the tube and the cannula structure worn about the person's face so that the ambulatory person may pursue his or her daily routine of activities in comfort while receiving his or her necessary supply of oxygen. This anchoring device should have a feature providing for dispersing or distributing of the weight of the tubing over the person's body, particularly over the shoulders, so as to relieve the person's and neck from potential stress caused by the cannular structure.
None of the aforedescribed holders include these particular features. Consequently, a need exists for a medical tube holder specifically designed to meet the requirements for supplying oxygen to a hospital patient or ambulatory person.